User blog:Kaky k 64/MySims Bootcamp ep.3
Day 3 *(Bad trumpet music is played) *Sage: Darnet, I don't know how to play the beugle horn!(Throws it and a screaching cat is heard) *Horten:Bark (Hay Sage, I got everyone up to the desert like you asked!) *Sage:Thats good and- WHAT THE!!!(Noticis that the cabins are decorated. Taste T.'s is pink with sprinkles, Corey's is decorated with music notes, Amand Jane's is filled with flowers, and Hikari's is decorated with christmas lights!?) Grrrr... Waint until they here this! *???:Boo. *Sage:AHHH! Don't sneak up on me! *Horten:Bark(Oh ya, this is one of the missing campers, there were supposed to be 6 people here but 4 only came. Now, were mising 1.) *Sage: Realy? Weird. *??? Joey: Any ways, my name is Joey and I like darkness and I like to sneak up on people. *Sage: Ookkaayy... Anyway's, we're supposed to go to the desert, come on. *''AT THE DESERT'' *Hikari:Hay! Why are we here so early!? I need my beuty sleep so that whenever the monsters in my closet see me, they'll die because of my drop dead looks! moo *Sage: Oh ya, today, you will learn how to servive the desert by your self! *Everyone:Wat?! *Horten:Yip(You will try to survive the desert without the help of us escaping the heat, dangerous obsticals, and find food and water) *Tastr T.: Sounds easy eanough! What could go wrong? *''Later'' *''*The campers were being chased be giant scorpians*AHHHHH!!!! *Corey:*triped* Go on without me! *Hikari:Okay! moo *Corey: That's a figure of speach! *Scorpians attack him* AHHHH!!! *Later'' *Amanda Jane and Joey are being suked in quick sand* *Amanda Jane: We can't hold on much longer! *A giant scorpian jumps out of the quick sand and chaces everyone and chaces Amanda Jane and joey out of the quick sand* *''Later'' *Every one runs into a cave wile screaming* *Taste T.: That was close! And Hikari, that was cool how you defeated that rock gollem! *???: Hay! Who's there in my summer home?*A girl with cat ears comes out of the shadows* *Hikari: Don't worry, I'll take her on!*Starts swinging a frozen cat in the air* *Corey: No Hikari*Takes her frozen cat* Sorry for tresspasing. Do you know anyplace to get food or water? *??? Gemma: Food and water? Weel, there is an oasis near hear, I can show you guys. By the way, my name is Gemma. *''Later,'' again *The campers are in an oasis with a series of leaves to carrie water and make shelter wile they are picking bananas off of trees. Sage and horten walk in* *Sage:Wow! I'm imprest! *Horten:Bark(Hay guy's, you past the desert test!) *Taste T.:Ya! Now we can go back to are nice airconditioned cabin! And we couldn't have done it without Gemma! Without her, we would have died of the heat, dehidration, starvation, and the many obsticals wile the buzzards pick on are remains and are sperits scream "WHY" in the never ending realm of pain! * *Horten:Grrrr... Yip(Grrr... Sorry, force of habit sence, you know, I'm a dog and your a like sortove cat. Hay, are you the last missing camper?) *Gemma:Ya! I am. I got lost and wondered into the desert were I found those guys. *Sage: Well, It's geting late, maby you guys should hit the hay! *Hikari: BIRDS WILL RULE THE WORLD!!! moo *Joey & Gemma: Whats wrong with her? *Sage: I wish I knew... *'WITH THE EXITING TEST TODAY, WHAT WILL TOMAROW'S BE? WHAT IS WRONG WITH HIKARI? WHY DO I STILL HAVE A RASH EVEN THOUGH I APLIY OINTMENT TO THE SPOT EVERYDAY? WHAT? TO MUCH INFORMATION? FIND OUT ON THE NEXT EPISODE OF MYSIMS BOOTCAMP!' *Note: Episode 4 wont be here for a wile, sorry. Category:Blog posts